Pai Mei
| last= }} Pai Mei was a legendary master of the Bak Mei-styled kung fu. He was the teacher of Bill, Elle and Beatrix, and responsible for Elle's loss of her eye. He was the one who taught Beatrix the fatal movement known as the Five-Point Palm Exploding Heart Technique and the Three inch punch. Pai Mei was poisoned by Elle, as a revenge for snatching out her eye. Biography Legends Years before the massacre, Bill told Beatrix the legend he once heard of Pai Mei and his Five-Point Palm Exploding Heart Technique. Back in 1003 ("one-double aught-three") in China, as Pai Mei was travelling down a road, a Shaolin monk crossed paths with him. Pai Mei gave a slight nod to the monk, who did not return one. Although the motives of the monk remain unknown, whether it was an insult or a misunderstanding, Pai Mei tracked him down at the Shaolin Temple. He demanded from the head Abbot to kill himself as a mean of retribution, yet the Abbot refused, and Pai Mei massacred all the 60 monks who resided in the temple. Bill and Elle's training Pai Mei was once the master of Bill and Elle Driver, and taught them the style of kung fu known as Bak Mei. During his training, Bill learned that Pai Mei hated Caucasians, Japanese and Americans. This was proved true when asked of her abilities, Beatrix spoke of her samurai background and was hence laughed at. During her own personal training, Elle called Pai Mei a "miserable, old fool", a statement that triggered Pai Mei's fury, which resulted with Elle losing her eye. Beatrix's training Although he hated everything she symbolized, Pai Mei agreed to take Beatrix as his own student. At first, he mocked her personal belief she knew kung fu, and laughed at her attempts to demonstrate her abilities. After proving to her that he is quicker, smarter, and stronger than her, Pai Mei started Beatrix's training; whether it was carrying water buckets up a stony staircase, using the three inch punch to break a block of wood or performing the Bak Mei moves. Pai Mei also taught Beatrix manners; as was shown, during dinner, Beatrix's found it very hard to eat white rice with sticks (as her hand was severely hurt from hitting wood), so she attempted to eat with her hands. Annoyed, Pai Mei threw the contents of the bowl to the floor, commenting that if she wants to be treated as a human being, she should eat like a human being. While Pai Mei was known to be the only one to master the Five-Point Palm Exploding Heart Technique, and according to Bill, he did not teach any of his students how to perform this move, Pai Mei eventually shared with Beatrix his sacred secret, one she would later use to kill Bill. Death After Beatrix finished her training, Elle returned to Pai Mei's residence, and poisoned his fish heads, supposedly killing him. As Pai Mei was dying, Elle stood above him, laughing. This information led Beatrix to pluck out Elle's other eye during their final confrontation years later. Trivia *In one version of the script, Pai Mei's lips would be speaking Cantonese while his voice (dubbed by Quentin Tarantino) would be heard in English, imitating a bad dub job. This was ultimately decided against, and Mei's dialogue was not dubbed. *Pai Mei's age would be exaggeration but it is not uncommon for legendary/folklore rulers and characters to have exaggerated ages in China. Pai Mei wouldn't have sustained his life so extraordinary on a poor diet of rice and fish heads. He may have lived more than 100 years however based on his flawless physical state. Category:Characters Category:Deceased characters null